Her Cold Eyes
by Mitsuki Suzumiya
Summary: She stare at me with those eyes. I didn't know that Hana had hurt her that much. She was so sad. Her brown bright eyes were dulled and she looked like she had been crying for days. I wished I could help her. But it was too late. Rated T. One Shot!


**FT|Dark|FT|Dark|FT|Dark**

**Title: Her Cold Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Anime. Hiro Mashima does. I do not own the Characters or the stupidness of Natsu. I do, however, own the plot and the dark themes. I also own this story and the idea of it. I also own the OC in this. Do not Sue me if this story is not to your liking.**

**Main Pairings: NONE!**

**Side Pairings: All Fairy tail couples except for Nalu and Nalu is replaced by Natsu/OC. (Natsu and Lucy just feels weird to me)**

**Warnings: Implied Dark Themes, The Authors Evil Mind, Absolutely some intense T rated shit. Do not Sue me if some of these things give you a seizure. I would not give an F***.**

**Authors Note: Hallo! I see that you have seen some swear words already. You can go F yourself if you try to judge. Please R&amp;R and look up my other story Alice. I feel as though that I have put a lot of effort on it as I do in my school work. Also follow me and AnimeLover2215. She is my F***ing best friend. Her stories are, in fact, up for adoption. (She's a shitty writer so don't blame her.) I have already taken as much as 205 word already so I should stop. Bai!**

Natsu was staring at Lucy again. She was brooding in her own little corner. She was distancing herself away from the guild, which was what he already knew. Everyone seemed to have stopped talking to her. He wondered why. But he was then distracted by the girl on his lap. Hana.

The sweet girl was taking her time with him, sneakily glancing at Lucy to see her reaction. When Lucy didn't even budge, she scoffed, giving her sweet look a darker turn.

"Natsu-kun, Why is Lucy still here? Didn't you kick her out from her team?" Hana fluttered her eyes as if seducing him. But anyone who would know Natsu, would know that he can't be seduced by anyone. He was too dense. Hana kissed him again.

This time Lucy did budge but only to get a milkshake from Mira. Hana started to give her an evil eye. She moved towards the blonde haired girl, sashaying her hips every once in a while. Taking the Milkshake from her she giggled.

"You know what would make the milkshake more appealing?" She dumped the milkshake on Lucy's head, "If it was on you! I guess it made the milkshake more appealing though, instead of you." She giggled and walked back to Natsu. Lucy just stood there shaking. Then she turned to Mira.

"Another milkshake please. To go too. I'll be taking this mission." Lucy placed a sheet of wrinkled paper on the bar. She also placed a couple of jewels. The award seemed large but the mission was for 20 years. Lucy had trained herself, to be able to get S class.

"Lucy… OK," Mira handed her the sheet only this time stamped. She also gave the milkshake back but with the Jewels. "It's on me. Just take care of yourself" Lucy nodded and headed back to her little corner. She gathered her stuff and headed for the guild doors.

People were staring from the milkshake incident but it seemed that nobody cared. Natsu was staring at her while she gathered her stuff. "Lucy!" It came out so quickly, he wasn't able to stop her name rolling out of his tongue. She stared at him and smile. She stare at me with those eyes. I didn't know that Hana had hurt her that much. She was so sad. Her brown bright eyes were dulled and she looked like she had been crying for days. Even though it had only been minutes. I wished I could help her. But it was too late. She was already gone, moving away into that 20 year mission. Hana looked at him and her shocked but didn't mind it and started to cuddle to her Natsu. Yes, Her Natsu.

~Time Skip 20 Years~

Lucy was coming back today. 5 years ago, Natsu and Hana had broken up. 5 years ago, Hana snapped and tried to kill everyone. So she was convicted to the Fairy Tail Dungeon. But Lucy still hadn't come back. Natsu and everyone else was waiting for her. But they knew she wasn't happy to see them.

They were just hanging around the guild. Lisanna and Mirajane were helping with the bartending. Levy was with her team, sitting on Gajeels lap. Erza was eating strawberry cake and Gray was with Natsu, fighting him. Until the guild doors opened.

Lucy entered the loud guild. She hadn't changed at all. Except for her brown eyes. They were bright and brown and full of life. Something was different. Today, she came with a guy. They were laughing and smiling. Lucy then turned her attention to the guild. Her smile faltered a bit but she didn't stop.

"Hello Everyone! How have you all been? This is Kuro, He is my childhood friend. We met during the mission." Lucy giggled when everyone started crying and some coming towards her. Someone had shouted "Party!" and everyone started shouting. People were handing everyone booze. Even Lucy had requested them. When people asked why she just replied with a meh! And started drinking it.

Kuro seemed like a mixture of Natsu and Gray. They seemed to be getting along with each other. Lucy gave up all the gossip she had gotten from her travels, avoiding the question between Kuro and Her. Lucy then perked up.

"Hey didn't you guys say that Hana is gone?" Mira, Lisanna and Levy nodded. "Then why do I feel her presence outside?" The guild doors burst open and then came in Hana. She glared spitefully at everyone. When she saw Lucy she was shocked and then fixed herself up.

"It seemed that Lucy is back." Her voice was raspy, scratchy even. From all those years of screaming in that cell, it had taken a toll on her appearance. Her hair was grey and her skin had turned wrinkly and had a hint of a charcoal look.

"Let's see how good she has become." With that, she charged at Lucy with a fist. To her surprise, Lucy caught it.

"I haven't been sitting around those days I wasn't needed for the mission. I trained too." With that she flipped Hana and twisted her wrist to a full 360 degrees. Hana screamed in pain and the onlookers cringed and covered their ears. Then while holding her hand, Hana had a bright light around her. When the bright light had stopped, she had turned into her young self.

"Now I can use my magic better. Onslaught of the Demons!" She held out her two hands and a magic circle appeared. A person came out. It was slimy and disgusting and looked like it was made out of demons.

"Go Varous! Kill her!" Hana shrieked and grabbed out a dagger. She grinned. Lucy got out her scythe.

"It seemed as though you have improved your magic greatly. But I can kill your demon without letting a drop of magic pour out." She slid on top of the demon and cut it down. But before she could react, Hana had stabbed her with a dagger.

"Aren't you powerless? The princess is in distress again." Lucy started to cringe in pain. Then the bleeding stopped. Lucy started glowing with a bright light around her. The dagger had been removed and then the wound was healed. Lucy stood up with a bright light around her.

"You have stooped low enough for me to use my healing magic." Lucy started to cast an incantation. This was the spell that had finished her mission.

"_Surround me, stars and go forth._

_Purify those who have darkness in their hearts. _

_Forcefully remove all the pain that they have. Encase them and help them._

_Then keep them back in the dungeons of the fairies._

_O stars survey my deepest thoughts_

_ROUGE PRISON!"_

Lucy screamed and started to have a bright light emitting from her hands. Hana screamed as it went for her. The process was excruciating. Then Hana vanished. Gone. Disappeared from thin air. Lucy looked back at her fellow guild mates.

"Shall we continue our party?" The guild shouted and became rowdy. Lucy didn't have those eyes anymore. Fairy tail knew that they never wanted those eyes ever again. Ever.

**Authors Note: That was long! 3 pages! F***ing three pages! This will probably be the longest one I have ever done. Please review &amp; read. I'm kind of a review whore. I need your reviews.**


End file.
